


Surprise

by afteriwake



Series: A Future In The Past [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Khan has certain opinions about Molly's nieces and nephews, opinions she certainly hopes he doesn't share about the child she's currently pregnant with that he doesn't know about.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written from a prompt from **Dreamin** that was Khan’s first words in the fic.

“They're pests.”

Molly smirked as she drank her cup of tea, watching her husband's gaze drift towards her nieces and nephews. It wasn't often her brother came to visit, having moved to the States to teach at John Hopkins, but he'd had some time and had wanted to meet the mysterious John Harrison, his sister's new husband. Khan had put on a masterful performance, sticking to the script he and Mycroft had hammered out for his manufactured past, and the only times she knew he wasn't lying through his teeth was when it had to do with her.

She knew it because she knew her love for him was as real as his love for her. And her brother had seemed satisfied enough. They just had to get through this meal and then all they'd have to worry about is Sherlock making a quip at the wrong place or wrong time. Mary had enough of her own secrets to keep Khan’s and hers.

Though...hers was a little more interesting because of the pest comment.

“They are related to me, you know,” she said, setting her cup down.

“Our own children would be better behaved,” he said.

“Well, you can give Simon some slack since he's only a year old,” she said. “Though you may have a point that they are a tad rambunctious.”

“A tad?” Khan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright, my brother is not the world's best parent, apparently, and neither is my sister-in-law. But they have five children so we’ll just have to settle with our one right now.”

“Molly, we have no children,” he said before his eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at her. “Our...one?”

“Or two. Twins do run in my family and we have no idea what you're genetics is capable of. I suppose we'll find out for sure in a few months.”

“You're pregnant,” he said, drawing out the words.

She nodded. “Just around two months.” She reached over and put a hand on his arm. “You're alright with the idea of us having our own pest, aren't you?”

“No child of mine will ever be called a pest,” he said, a grin on his face as he leaned in. As his lips hovered over hers he added, “And I may rescind my views on your nieces and nephews...possibly.”

“Good,” she said with a soft chuckle before closing the gap and kissing her husband, a kiss he returned in full measure. At least he took the news well, she thought to herself...all things considered.


End file.
